


Making Good on a Challenge

by Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)



Series: I Lost a Bet [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Rivalry, Rivals to Lovers, Soulmates AU, dreaming with your soulmate, i lost a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/Pseudthisyafucks
Summary: Dreaming with his soulmate isn't Jack's priority. Right now, he just needs to prove that he's better than Felix at something.





	Making Good on a Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Relh99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relh99/gifts).



> *fuck yoooouuu*

Their rivalry wasn’t violent, though most people who knew them would argue otherwise. Jack wasn’t a violent person down to his bones, but he was steadfast and defensive and sometimes things got heated enough to throw words, but never fists, so he was always going to argue against his rivalry with Felix being violent. It was hard being a kid these days, trying to make himself exist in the eyes of others with his achievements. And it was even harder when in the same school as Felix fucking Kjellberg, who was somehow better than Jack at absolutely everything. 

Most kids his age were deadset on getting their dream, anticipating the moment that they fell asleep and woke up with knowledge of who they were meant to spend the rest of their life with. But Jack couldn’t care less because Felix Kjellberg didn’t seem to care and Felix was still above Jack on the GPA scale for their entire year. Jack needed to ace his Advanced Chem exam if he wanted to surpass Felix. Too bad Chem was his most difficult subject, and Felix’s favorite. 

Even worse off was that Jack wasn’t going to be able to spend the weekend studying because he was on a club-required camping trip this weekend. He was in all of the same clubs as Felix just to try and find _something_ he could surpass Felix in, and still to no avail. The Forestry and Ecology club wasn’t exactly the most popular club at Jack’s high school, and he had no fucking idea why Felix had joined it in the first place, but Jack was here now and he couldn’t ditch since he’d ditched the last camping weekend about a month ago. 

That was how Jack found himself in a tight, yellow tent, curled up in a sleeping bag, trying to study chemistry with a flashlight. He scowled at the words that were bleary with his exhaustion. The hike up to the camping spot had been debilitating and he was exhausted. Whoever he was sharing this tent with was snoring like a piece of shit, and Jack wanted to sleep more than anything, but he couldn’t give in, he had to study, he had to chase after Felix so he wouldn’t pull ahead and lose Jack in the dust and Jack would be left behind with—

Jack scrubbed at his eyes and steeled his jaw, cutting off that train of thought. He needed to beat Felix. Only then would he know he wouldn’t be left at the roadside. 

Unfortunately, Jack’s body had other plans. He couldn’t tell you when he fell asleep, what had prompted it, where he had left off on the page. He just remembered being in the tent one moment, trying to focus on the loud snoring to keep himself awake, and then suddenly opening his eyes from a long blink to see he was in an unfamiliar room, a wooden place with a triangle ceiling and a circle window that looked out into an endless blue sky. He was in an attic, Jack could tell that by how drafty the place was. There was a ratty couch pushed up against the window and the whole room was cozy regardless of a lingering chill.

Jack knew exactly what this was.

When dreaming with your soulmate, the dominant dreamer would dictate the room you woke up in. You’d see your soulmate in this room every night until you were able to meet in person, and then the dreams would normally stop from there, unless you put a distance between yourselves again. Then the dreams would start again. Countless people in Jack’s school anticipated and talked about their dreams, the person they were going to meet. It was rarely someone you already knew. Jack was almost upset to have his dream now. He was busy chasing Felix, he didn’t have time to search out his soulmate.

He felt a presence behind himself, clenched his jaw and turned, ready to see whoever he was going to have to brush off until his current goals were achieved and Felix was either beside or behind Jack, where he belonged. “Just so ye’ know,” Jack said as he rounded, still unable to see who it was. “I can’t find ye’ yet, I need t’ do something…”

The words died in Jack’s throat when he saw Felix standing at the other end of this attic, staring at Jack in shock.

Neither of them could speak for a long moment. Felix was wearing cotton pajamas and his hair was a tousled mess. He was looking Jack up and down like he didn’t trust his eyes. Then Felix reached out, his hands shaking in the air between him. He wanted to touch, wanting to affirm with more than just one of his senses that it was Jack standing in front of him. All of Jack’s chasing, his drive, his need to be better. People thought his rivalry with Felix was violent, but they were wrong. 

His rivalry with Felix was _obsessive._

“You’re so close—”

Felix’s words were cut off by Jack waking up with the sudden force of a knee in his back. Jack lurched upwards in his sleeping bag, gasping, pushing his tent-mate away, pissed the fuckass had kicked Jack in his sleep and torn Jack from the dream. He’d heard that an abrupt awakening was painful for both people dreaming, was Felix—

Jack’s tent was suddenly torn open and Felix tumbled into the tent, crawling atop Jack and tangling his hands in Jack’s hair to kiss him hard. 

“It’s you, it’s you,” Felix babbled into Jack’s mouth. “You fucking piece of shit, I always knew it was you.”

“I’ve been chasing ye’,” Jack choked out, barely able to keep up with the way Felix was kissing him, plundering Jack’s mouth, trying to claim him. Beside them, Jack’s tent-mate started to wake up with unhappy grumbles, but Jack didn’t give a shit. “Felix, I always—”

“I’m gonna fail that chem test for you,” Felix said. “Just please stop hating me.”

“Never hated ye’,” Jack said. “God, Felix, don’t fail it, don’t— I wanna do it on my own.” He pulled away from the kiss, hating to do it, but needing to speak. “When I stand with ye’, at the top, I wanna have earned it. I wanna have a right t’ be with ye’, no cheating no shortcuts. Let me prove I’m just as good as you.”

“You don’t need to prove what I’ve always know.”

Jack groaned. “Stop being smarter than me.”

Felix just laughed, bright and happy and loud enough to completely rouse his tent-mate, and then went back to kissing Jack. “Look at it this way,” Felix said into Jack. “You’ve got a lot more ways to try and prove you’re better than me from here.”

The sinful roll of Felix’s hips in Jack’s lap gave clarity to the statement, and Jack grinned, all teeth, dangerous and ready to meet the challenge head on. “I hope I never catch up,” he confessed. “Cause ye’ look great from behind.”

“That’s the worst line I’ve ever heard,” his tent-mate groaned. Felix just smiled and kissed Jack into silence again.


End file.
